Sasuke sin Uchiha
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Sasuke nunca lo confesará, ni tampoco admitirá apreciar tanto esos recuerdos, pero ha logrado lo que deseaba, y ahora solo quiere volver atrás y olvidar que alguna vez fue un Uchiha.


Joder.

Intento una vez más coger aire, y solo siento el olor del azufre inundándome los pulmones, poco a poco, como si me estuviese avisando de forma educada que acabará matándome seguir en este lugar.

Sonrío con socarronería.

Me apoyo en un brazo, y finalmente consigo levantarme, y todo lo que puedo ver es fuego, un fuego oscuro que no deja ver más allá, y que arrasa con todo lo que va encontrando. Una llama eterna.

Sigo respirando y vuelvo a sonreír ante la paradoja.

Este aire me está matando, pero no respirarlo también acabaría conmigo. Voy cojeando, y lo sé, al igual que también conozco que no podré llegar muy lejos en este estado. Sí, al fin logré plantarme delante del último bastardo Uchiha que queda con vida, y ahora estoy a punto de morir, cuando en realidad quería acabar yo con la suya, finalizar esta maldita disputa familiar que parece haber durado toda una vida.

Me voy alejando, aunque no sé adónde. Tampoco tengo dónde ir, y tampoco voy a quejarme, ni tengo derecho a hacerlo.

¿Cuánto hace ya?

Recuerdo una sonrisa, una que me arde más que las llamas que estoy atravesando, y no sé si es porque me siento culpable, o por ese enorme calor que el muy idiota me hace sentir.

¿Por qué me marcharía?

Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí, pero sé que aún no me ha visto, y que quizás pueda dar algunos pasos más antes de que todo acabe. Puedo ver como se escapa mi propia vida de entre mis dedos, como un reloj de arena cuyos últimos granos sentencian el final del tiempo.

¿Cuándo comenzó esta locura?

¿Cuándo me dejé arrastrar por ella?

Últimamente solo hay preguntas en mi cabeza, unas que creo llevar esquivando toda mi vida, como si temiese encontrar el significado de muchas cosas, y entonces comprendiese que llevo toda mi vida dando palos de ciego, siguiendo unas reglas que no me creía impuestas por nadie, pero que parece que alguien dictó para mí.

El significado de muchas cosas.

Suspiro una vez más, mientras me sigo desplazando con una lentitud agónica, con la muerte en los talones.

A veces me topo con esas respuestas, como si me dieran una bofetada, de sopetón, sin educación ni preaviso, y a veces pienso que fue un error marcharme, y meterme en esta maldita guerra que nada tenía que ver conmigo.

Joder.

Me toco los ojos, y voy sintiendo como el enrojecimiento que en ellos resulta amenazador se disipa. Estoy indefenso, completamente a merced de quien quiera acabar con mi existencia... Y solo.

Oigo pasos, pero esta vez no sé si son míos o de la persona que trata de buscarme.

Llevo demasiado tiempo luchando con la angustia, y maldita sea, estoy cansado, de todo este drama, de ser un vengador, de esconderme detrás de esta máscara que solo me ha traído soledad, y tristeza.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y viene a mi olfato un olor muy conocido: Ramen.

-Deberías dejar de comer mierda.

-¡Cállate, Señor Soy Muy Sanote!

Debo estar ya delirando. Mis heridas están sangrando, y toso sangre.

La brisa suave trae consigo un susurro, una canción tarareada hace tanto tiempo, y que me trae regocijo, y me roba una sonrisa que solo recordará el fuego.

-Eres molesto, idiota.

-Solo intento entretenerme -mueca infantil de enfado -. Yo no soy como tú, que te entretienes del aire.

-Tsk.

-Eres demasiado estirado.

-Y tú muy ruidoso.

-Cállate, y déjate llevar por la melodía.

Y no sé por qué, ni de dónde, me vienen unas ganas increíbles de vivir, unas que jamás confesaré, pero que quizás llevan ahí toda mi vida, esperando, aguardando con paciencia a que algo me obligase a despertarme, a dejarme llevar por el susurro de la brisa, y de una melodía.

Maldito rubio ruidoso.

Todos pensamos que era idiota, molesto y que nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de nada, pero siempre conseguía entrar por la puerta de atrás, sin tocar la madera para avisar, logrando entrar dentro de ti mismo, desatando lo que tienes escondido y dándote un soplo de aire fresco, uno que daba alientos a unos para luchar, y a otros para cambiar, para darse cuenta del camino equivocado.

¿Y si yo estoy en uno de esos caminos?

Niego con la cabeza.

¿Por qué te preguntas a ti mismo, Sasuke? El mismo día que te marchaste de esa aldea sabías que te habías condenado, condenado a ser un títere de tu cruel destino, pero ¿por qué? ¿porque era inevitable?

-¡Yo seré Hokage! -una voz más alta de lo normal.

-Lo serás si debes serlo.

-Lo seré si es lo que más deseo -unos ojos azules muy intensos fijos en mí -. Y es lo que más deseo.

Ese idiota... Realmente creía que con solo querer algo desde el fondo de tu alma se haría realidad. Como si esforzarte toda su vida pudiera acercarle a ese sueño tan inalcanzable.

Dime, Naruto ¿sigue siendo tu sueño ser Hokage? ¿Has seguido luchando por tu deseo más querido? o... ¿quizás tu mayor sueño ahora es conseguir hacerme entrar en razón y traerme de vuelta?

Odiaría que por mi culpa él hubiese dejado eso que deseaba desde tan pequeño, me odiaría a mí mismo... Pero ya lo hago, desde hace años, cuando tomé la decisión equivocada, y ahora soy demasiado orgulloso...

-Eres un bastardo -una espalda marchándose indignada.

O demasiado bastardo como para darme la vuelta, asumir lo que tenga que venir y... Dejarme salvar.

Sigo caminando con lentitud, ignorando los pasos que ahora parecen más cercanos, aunque siguen deambulando, no sabiendo muy bien mi paradero, aunque en el fondo deseo que sea capaz de verme, y acabe de una vez con esta maldición que me lleva persiguiendo tanto.

Vacilo un instante, con esa sensación de ganas de vivir peleando contra el deseo de descansar en paz.

Dime, Naruto ¿Lograste conquistar a Sakura? ¿Aprendió Konohamaru el Sexy no Justu? ¿Sigue riñéndote Iruka por comportarte como un crío? ¿Conseguiste que Kakashi dejara de llegar tarde, o que leyera otra cosa que no fuese el libro escrito por aquel pervertido? O...

-¿Sabes? Te envidio por tener familia.

-Está muerta.

-Pero al menos la conociste.

-Por eso tú no conoces el dolor de perderla.

-Pero me hubiese gustado abrazar una vez a mi madre y a mi padre -un suspiro -. En el más allá sé que me esperará con los brazos abiertos.

¿Supiste ya quiénes son tus padres?

Recuerdo esas conversaciones que teníamos muy a menudo, siempre decías lo mismo, que él hubiese preferido mil veces perder a sus padres que no haberlos conocido nunca, que daría todo lo que tenía por haberles tenido con él, para animarle, y para enseñarle a que nunca se rindiera. Sin embargo, yo tuve padres, y me rendí hace tiempo.

Creo que yo soy el que le envidia por ese carácter inquebrantable.

Dime, Naruto, ¿es cierto que puedes conseguir cualquier cosas que desees? Porque quiero que pueda ser así, y que... Que puedas traerme de vuelta, de vuelta a un hogar que huela a ramen, donde sigamos insultándonos, y donde no tenga que preguntarme nunca más.

Esa idea apenas cruza mi mente, y se disipa, como si tuviera miedo de que me diera esperanzas, y que esta me haga débil, aunque siempre lo he sido. Si no hubiese sido un cobarde desde el principio habría afrontado todo esto, y ahora no estaría muriendo por cada una de las heridas que tengo, en aras de seguir un sueño equivocado.

Dime, Naruto ¿tendrías la paciencia de ayudarme a encontrar mi camino?

Hubo un tiempo en el que deseaba por encima de todo una maldita venganza, un momento en el que quería limpiar un clan puro asesinado por canalla, pero ahora todo se ha torcido. Elegí la manera menos deshonrosa para resarcir mi apellido que ya había sido ensuciado, sin que yo pudiera hacer ya nada para limpiarlo.

Ya no quiero este apellido, ni estos ojos, ni siquiera formar parte de esa leyenda que solíamos ser. Estoy avergonzado, avergonzado no solo de lo que hicieron, sino de donde estoy ahora, en medio de ninguna parte, intentando hacer algo que ya es imposible, como fuese lo que realmente tengo que hacer.

-No tienes por qué vengar nada, ¿sabes? -una voz gritona en un tono más bajo.

-Tú no sabes nada.

Pero creo que quizás él era el único que sabía, y me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde, o querido afrontarlo demasiado tarde.

¿Y si pudiese simplemente retractarme de todos mis errores?

Los pasos me han localizado, y ahora se mueven con ligereza hacia mi posición.

Se ha acabado. Aquí acaba el apellido Uchiha, la honra, la venganza y mis pretensiones de resucitar algo que ya no existe.

Se me nubla la vista, y antes de caer solo puedo pensar que si consigo salir de esta, dejaré esta vida, esta guerra que te hiela los huesos y te deja sabor a sangre en la boca, esta maldición con nombre Uchiha, y esta culpabilidad por cosas que no hice y que llevan cargándome los hombros años.

Dejaré todos mis errores y...Viviré.

Por primera vez. Sin tener medio. Sin más preguntas.

Un sonido extrañamente conocido entra en mis oídos, pero no abro los ojos, como si temiese. Escucho un suspiro, y siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado, primero con suavidad, pero luego pegándome un puñetazo que me tira de la cama. No me levanto del suelo, no intento defenderme, y entonces veo esos ojos.

Esos ojos azules parecen sonreírme, no parecen guardar rencor.

Otra vez ese calor.

A la mierda este estúpido apellido.

-Bastardo ¿pensaste que te dejaría ir?

Apenas sonrío cuando el olor de un rubio idiota me inunda cuando me abraza, de una forma que solo podría ser suya: Ansiosa, cálida y una mezcla entre tierna y ruda.

-Ya todo irá bien.

No llego a corresponder el abrazo, pero él me estrecha con más fuerza.

Y sé en ese momento que lo siempre habíamos deseado es esto.  
-o-  
Bueeeeeeenas. Sé que me dirán que debería estar escribiendo el capítulo siguiente de **Música Prenatal para Shinobis**, pero se me ocurrió esto, y lo escribí.

¿Qué les parece? Es distinto a lo que suelo escribir, pero es que creo que ESTO es lo que debería pasar en el manga, y fin y todos felices *3*

Una puede soñar.

PD: Si alguien ha visto el fic subido sin espacios, me disculpo, al no tener ordenador estoy teniendo problemas de formato con los fics

¿Peticiones? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Conejos que se dan cuenta de que viven en Matrix, y para salir de él deben tirar las Bolas de Dragón al Monte del Destino, y entonces se dan cuenta de que se han liado y deciden simplemente seguir comiendo zanahorias?


End file.
